


Accidents and Romance

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps getting in accidents and his mechanic thinks its due to Steve wanting to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: superhusbands tony-is-a-car-mechanic au  
> For a tumblr anon

“How did you manage to do that?” Tony said, going over to Steve’s car and stroking it’s injured panel.

“I parked it,” Steve replied, feeling a little bit jealous of his own car.

“Where? A place where they beat cars with bats?” Tony asked as he pressed his face against the car, making soft cooing noises and saying things about how he was sorry the bad man had hurt him.

Steve wanted to be irritated and he was, but he was more irritated at himself for being jealous of his car. ”No, the grocery store, a shopping cart hit it.”

Tony glanced up. ”You left this beautiful baby alone in a grocery store parking lot with wandering shopping carts!”

“I needed food!”

“Still! Take a junker to the store,” Tony suggested.

Steve took a deep breath. ”Can you fix it?”

“Of course, I can, but I think it’s time you just asked me out.”

Steve felt his jaw drop. ”Excuse me?”

“This is seventh time you’ve been in here in the last three months.” Tony stood and wandered over toward Steve.

“For legitimate car problems.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Tony’s grin was smug, so very smug.

Steve resisted the urge to kiss it off him, barely.

“I’ll say yes,” Tony added.

Fuck it! Steve reached out and pulled Tony into a kiss.

Tony yelped in surprise, his mouth opening, which Steve took advantage of to kiss him thoroughly. Tony looked dazed when Steve pulled away.

“I can’t ask you out, because I can’t take you out until my car is fixed,” he whispered.

“Point,” Tony said, turning back around to get to work on the car.


End file.
